


Облик

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Art, Decembrists | декабристы, Embedded Images, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к миди с ФБ 2020Офицеры иного мира, где истинный Облик Сергея Муравьева-Апостола - золотой дракон.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2021





	Облик

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** 2000х1380px  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

  


[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/8d/f6NO9uee_o.jpg)


End file.
